


The Pig and the Twinkie

by Aritod



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, some sex references but thats abt it, wholesome gays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 17:26:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7183259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aritod/pseuds/Aritod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mako let out a short sigh as he sat himself up, a little upset at the lack of having Jamison in his arms. He’d become accustomed to it by now. “Jamie. I’m sorry.”</p><p>“Sorry? For what?” Jamison looked at Mako skeptically. “Not fuckin’ understanding that you’ve been cuddlin’ with a gay twinkie for the past few years?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pig and the Twinkie

**Author's Note:**

> oink oink

“Oi, Mako,” Jamison uttered, chuckling and running up behind him. “Stop zonin’ out, mate! You’re givin’ me quite a frighten!” Of course, Jamison was kidding, and Mako knew that. He only wished that he wasn’t. It was pretty fucking awful, wasn’t it? Mako grunted in reply.  


Jamison frowned.

That was the end of the conversation, Mako hoped. 

The pair didn’t have anything to do today, at least, nothing important. Their normal life of crime was put on hold for their normal vacation week that the two treated themselves to on the rare occasion, the lazy days often spent sipping milk tea and seeming to get drunk off of the odd drink. It was an acquired taste for Mako. Having Jamison around more or less forced him to enjoy the living hell out of the semi-sweet beverage. 

Jamison was currently splayed out across the couch, Mako left to stand before the other realized that hey, maybe he wanted to sit, too. The thin man sat himself up and stretched the one arm that he had, eyes closed and mouth slightly agape. Mako always found his companion’s appearance appealing, even with the obvious, er, flaws. The larger man settled himself down with a short grunt, leaning back and feeling his body against Jamison’s own. They had a small couch; contact like that was unavoidable. 

“Too close,” Jamison spoke in an obviously joking manner. He didn't give a damn. “Might as well put’cha arm around me and call me your wife, eh?”

“Something tells me you’d like that.”

“Damn right I would.” A snicker escaped the thinner man’s lips as Mako’s thick arm was forced around him; this was really nothing new for the two. Two rather disgusting men living in a run-down apartment, no one really caring to even say hello to them. Things got really lonely when the two only had each other, but it was just routine now. Along with their little adventures, Jamison fancied taking naps on Mako’s belly, as well as curling up on the couch and watching some really awful sitcoms from years and years ago.

The thought that this wasn’t the type of relationship that most friends had didn’t occur to Mako until recently. He didn’t exactly know how to feel.

Jamison rested his head on Mako’s shoulder, curling up close to him. “Seem quiet today. More than usual. You thinkin’ hard and long about somethin’, mate?” For once in his life, Mako almost thought his companion was being completely serious. “C’mon, tell your old pal Jamie!”

“Don’t know.” Mako closed his eyes tighter. “Not much to say.”

“There’s lotsa shit to say!”

“You’re being pretty insistent today.” 

Jamison shrugged. “Can you blame me, though? I like talkin’ to you! Jamie and Mako, best friends foreva’, you feel? You’re one of the greatest people I know.” His voice got softer then, causing Mako’s eyes to open and his eyebrow to tilt up. 

“Sometimes I don’t get you.”

“I don’t get you, either.” Jamison huffed. “You let me cuddle ya all the damn time, and don’t even expect a raise for it. What gives?” 

The larger man wasn’t particularly sure how to reply. “It’s nice. I don’t need a raise for something I don’t exactly mind.” His eyes were closed again now, shaking his head and tightening his grip on the younger man who was really close to him now. He didn’t notice the shocked expression on Jamison’s face.

“You? Not mindin’ someone cuddlin’ you? Impossible!” Jamison chuckled and sat himself up, shaking his head. “Ya never told me you were such a comedian, Mako!” 

Mako’s expression didn’t change. 

Jamison’s laughter evolved into a quieter one, which then turned into none at all. He looked worried. “You’re such a fuckin’ kidder, m-mate!”

“Never said I was kidding.” Mako coughed. “You’re too hard on yourself.” 

“What do you mean?”

“This is how people act around their love interests when they don’t believe something is reciprocated, I guess.” The larger man shrugged. “I have the occasional conversation with the doc.”

“Mercy?”

“Mhm.”   


"And you two talk about me?”

“Sometimes.” Mako chuckled. “Why, you wanna fuck ‘er?”

“H-Hell no!” Jamison shook his head in defense. “I was just curious about why the ‘ell you two talk about me. Didn’t even know you two talked in the first place.” The other didn’t seem to acknowledge the previous accusation that he was kind of in love with him; Mako probably would’ve casually avoided it too, if he were in the other’s shoes.

At this point in time, Mako felt that silence would be best. He didn’t know really what to say. What was there to say? Jamison looked like he was about to have a nervous breakdown at this point, and here Mako was, simply doing nothing but staring at his face--not in a stern way, just...a simple stare. 

Whenever Angela and Mako did find themselves conversing, it always went to the topic of Jamison. “You look at him as if you love him,” she spoke to him once, a broken chuckle leaving Mako’s lips not long after she spoke. That was the end of the first conversation, at least. After a few more, he finally took what she said to heart; at least for the most part. Mako had learned from Angela, but he was certain that he would have been fine without knowing some of the things she told him. One quote that stuck with him was when she reminded him that normal friends weren’t ones to really cuddle to the extent that Mako and Jamison did. That was merely a few days ago. 

“You’re bein’ quiet again.” Jamison’s voice snapped him out of whatever odd trance he was in previously. “At least answer me!”

“You didn’t ask me a question.”

“I just wanna know what you to talk about, I guess. It’s my damn right to know if you’re talkin’ ‘bout me!”

“Oh.” Mako coughed. “Nothing important. She thinks we’re fucking.”

Jamison blinked. “That’s it?”

“In short, I guess. Thinks I look at you like you look at a cup of milk tea.” Mako was being rather casual about this, even if he had his heart racing in his chest. Jamison probably didn’t notice.

“Mako, you stupid fuck.” The other stood up and chuckled, a small tear running down his cheek. “There’s a difference between fuckin’ and bein’ in fuckin’ love!” 

“I see.”

“Goddammit.” 

The silence that the two hated had returned for a few moments, gazes finally meeting. Mako almost felt bad about his own obliviousness--the last time he’d seen Jamison this upset was when someone had called Mako a fatty. Something that didn’t really bother him, but clearly bothered the other. 

Mako let out a short sigh as he sat himself up, a little upset at the lack of having Jamison in his arms. He’d become accustomed to it by now. “Jamie. I’m sorry.”

“Sorry? For what?” Jamison looked at Mako skeptically. “Not fuckin’ understanding that you’ve been cuddlin’ with a gay twinkie for the past few years?”

“I figured. Didn’t really bother me, though.”

“Then what are you-eh?” Mako coughed. “You’re so fuckin’ awful at this. Most people would be offput by the fact that their best friend has been in love with ‘em for forever.”

“Don’t see why I would be.” 

The larger man settled himself up off of the couch, looking over at the shorter one before him. “I enjoy your...cuddles. I don’t know what a twinkie is. But if that’s what you are, than I like that. I like you.” 

“W-Wow, mate, didn’t know you were into that.”

A slightly confused grunt left Mako. 

“Does that...like. Make you gay? Because like, mate, that would be great. Just gay buds. Stealin’ shit. Makin’ out on the weekends.”   
  
For the first time today, Mako let out a laugh. “We’ve never even kissed, Jamie.”

“First time for everything, though, ain’t there?” Jamison was laughing now, too. “Give me a kiss, you big boofhead!” Before Mako could reply, he was on the couch again, tackled by the man he couldn’t really describe. His friend. His...boyfriend, maybe? 

Mako didn't give a shit about labels now. With Jamison’s oddly sweet lips on his own, he didn't have a care in the world. 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it aaa. idk maybe I'll write a sequel if I feel like it?? owo comments v much appreciated!!
> 
> anyway if you wanna play overwatch with me just add me on blizzard !! Aritod#1450 <33


End file.
